muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 39 (2008)
Episode guides I hereby claim the duty of making the episode guides, especially for the season premiere. Scott, meanwhile, can work on the Elmo's World portions. --MuppetVJ 03:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Gone segments, or just not mentioned? I presume the Global Grover and Number of the Day segments have both bit the dust? -- Zanimum 23:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :That's a presumption indeed. The Season 38 presskit didn't mention the Global Grover or number segments either (just the parodies and the new word segments, and a general release mentioned the new Elmo's World, nothing else at all). We'll see in a few weeks when the season airs, but if that's your basis for assuming so, it's not sufficient evidence; the presskits don't bother to track every single show element, just those they specifically want to promote. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Does any one here know if there is going to be more than three ew sketches? Webkinz Mania 00:35, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, looking at the presskit, I can't even find a source for those three (though in general, they produce three to six new segments per year, not very many). Ellis, did you get those from the presskit, or another source? (Right now, the page reads like the presskit is the cited source). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:39, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I found that info in the presskit. Webkinz Mania 00:40, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Can you point out precisely where, linking to that specific page? That would help, since the kit is dense, but it's not in the episode descriptions or the season overview, unless it's in the PDF version of something. If it came from the presskit, and that's all they mention, then that's all there is. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:48, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Never mind, I found it, on the character page: "This year, Elmo, Dorothy (his pet fish) and Mr. Noodle cover topics such as Frogs, Drums and Eyes. In a street story, Elmo wants to be just like Gordon so he has decided to spend the day looking and acting just like him." The "such topics" phrasing means it could go either way (it's not a specific listing of new episodes aimed at broadcasters and parents, as has happened before). So we'll find out when the season airs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes. Webkinz Mania 00:51, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Source clean-up Sesame Workshop's official presskit for this season went live today. It sources every celebrity listed with the exception of Tilly and the Wall. Since the season will debut in a few weeks anyway and we'll be able to remove the citations as the episodes go live, is it okay to just use a single citation link to the presskit, plus the one for Tilly? Right now, it looks pretty messy, and most of the older links are understandably vague and generally unofficial. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:40, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. I am going to check the sources. Webkinz Mania 22:42, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's probably a good idea. On a related note, do we know who this is? —Scott (talk) 22:42, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::Blurry image (or rather, just a less representative angle/moment), but that's Chandra Wilson of Grey's Anatomy (I assume that's taken from her word segment on "Half"). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:44, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Let's make the episode pages for the season and fix up the page. Webkinz Mania 22:49, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay. I have the link on the page but I need help because the other half of the page if gone! Webkinz Mania 22:55, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for helping Scott. --Webkinz Mania 23:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Let's just wait until the episode airs for the sponsors. —Scott (talk) 23:04, 10 July 2008 (UTC) That's a great idea. If you have more info just add it to the page or the season page. Webkinz Mania 23:06, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I can't find anything in the presskit about the Feijoo sisters or Megan Mullally. What am I missing? —Scott (talk) 00:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::You're missing the download portions, and the pictures, for the Word on the Street section. The online version has a picture only of the celebrity. The PDF has a chart listing the word, the celebrity (if any) for that segment, and the definition. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. I was missing the rollovers. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 08:38, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Clips Did you guys check out the clips on Sesame Workshop Season 39 Press Kit? It shows some clips from the episodes, sketches, and parody sketches such as Pre-School Musical and 30 Rocks. Check out the Season 39 Highlight Reel. http://www.sesameworkshop.org/aboutus/pressroom/presskits/season39/clips.php -Rocket Stevo (talk) 23:31, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ''Count on Sports!‎'': David Beckham? Before I created the page on Becks, someone had added him to this page, as a season 39 guest. I feel a little nervous using The Sun as a source for where the segment will appear... they are the outlet who started the Britney Spears and Oscar duet rumour. Is it safe to cite? -- Zanimum 16:31, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't. The season will be starting in a few months, and as usual, Sesame Workshop will add their own season presskit, mentioning notable celebrities and new sketches. Right now, and especially anything from a tabloid (never a good source for anything unless backed up by other reliable sources), it's better to park your finds here on the the talk page and integrate or reject once the official season starts or Sesame Workshop's own press campaign begins, whichever comes first. The only celebs we have here right now (or should have) are those where advance publicity photos or talk show appearances confirm the star's participation *and* specify that it was for this season and not some other package. The blog entry you mentioned on the Beckham page (assuming it's actually online and not just mentioned in the tabloid article) is a better source. In general, with rumors, optioned properties, and things in development, we've been trying to better monitor the quality of the articles by waiting if there's any doubt or vagueness. So I'm glad you asked about this here. That's a good procedure in any case like this where info is scanty and/or sources are questionable and indirect. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:08, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :: It is online, but it's not easily link-to-able. All he says is "Last week, I filmed an appearance on the children’s show Sesame Street. I can remember watching the programme when I was young, so I was delighted to be asked on to appear as a guest." I don't know if he writes his blog, or his reps do; either might just be simplifying things down. The only source for it being a WotD segment is The Sun. I've changed the article from what it was, to note that it's not totally guaranteed, but I'm personally swayed to thing they're telling the truth this time; you wouldn't choose "persistence" as a word of the day, if you were looking to make up bull. :: Someone had also added Leslie Feist of Feist, is that in the same boat of "shouldn't be there"? -- Zanimum 19:33, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::Not really. The *page* could use some work and better links than the one blog cited, but the facts aren't in question. This has been floating around since April 4 in tons of reliable newspapers and then trickling down to blogs and such. The best source is an interview Feist had with The Guardian, which includes direct quotes and sketch specifics so there's nothing vague or in question. In the Beckham case, the blog notes he was on the show (or on Sesame Street, which could mean a related project as with Vince Carter) and any specifics come from a tabloid. They may be right, they may be wrong, but they're a bad source and it's better not to include anything at all from them, especially since we don't have long to wait for Sesame Workshop's presskit *or* the season to start. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:09, 2 May 2008 (UTC) cite The Vince Carter citation is from this. -- MuppetDude 17:37, 20 February 2008 (UTC) : Cool, wonder if they had a segment with Joe Torre, too? -- Zanimum 18:39, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a source for the Vince Carter apperance being something that was taped for season 39? It's clear that he filmed something with Grover, but is it for the upcoming season? ::The Muppet Newsflash just posted information about a new direct-to-DVD special entitled "Sesame Street: Count on Sports!" (read about it here). Their report says the Carter/Grover segment is something on the direct-to-video release. Do we know if Carter will actually be featured in season 39? -- Brad D. (talk) 00:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::: While they often shoot more than one segment, I've removed it from this particular article. -- Zanimum 17:26, 21 April 2008 (UTC) bootleg? Of note, season 39 is apparently already available as a bootleg. I'd be surprised if they've even got more than a few episodes to the editing room yet, but... -- Zanimum 17:32, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Pfft. Sounds like baloney to me. He probably means Season 38. A lot of those kids make typos and/or are just out to mess with people's heads. --MuppetVJ 17:56, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Airdates Just wanted to point out that I added the episode pages with airdates coming from KET's website. -Joltman 12:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Susan? So, I admittedly haven't seen all the episodes for this season, but none of the vignettes that I've seen include Susan. Gordon's often with Maria, and Luis has been in several scenes, but I can't remember seeing Susan anywhere. Anyone else, or is it just me? --Davidmac2003 02:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC)